Harry Potter: Filled to the brim
by Mischif-Managed
Summary: There's a new Harry potter in town. He's quicker, smarter, and fully equipped with hair gel. But, when he comes across some old records he discovers the voice within. Has some humor, but there's a point starting around the 6th chapter.
1. Don't call me that!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the, um, plot. Which is like nothing. Lol.  
  
**A/N:** Time for a parody! I call this story "Harry Potter and the dude in therapy." Don't expect some GREAT story, lol, it's pretty dumb. lol. It's, um, really weird. But, you have to read my other story. It's a Marauder one called "A Wrinkle in Time." Ta ta!

* * *

Harry walked lazily down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want boy?" Barked his uncle Vernon.  
  
"Same thing you want" He retorted "Something to eat"  
  
"Don't you get smart with me"  
  
Harry snorted "Sorry it seems I've forgotten how low you I.Q is."  
  
Vernon blinked confusedly at him before shouting "Just---oh get out!"  
  
Harry sat down and ignored his uncle. His aunt Petunia walked in and immediately glared at Harry, who just yawned.  
  
"Comb your hair" She snapped  
  
"Get that stick out of your ass" He snapped back  
  
"You will not talk to you aunt like that!" Roared Vernon  
  
Harry was too busy laughing to pay any attention to him.  
  
Dudley walked in and glared at Harry "Mum, dad Harry's in my seat."  
  
"No I'm not you filthy animal. You broke yours yesterday."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Here, here" Said Draco Malfoy walking in "Potter's got a back bone."  
  
"Who the hell are you? Asked Petunia  
  
Draco smirked "Harry Potter's secret keeper"  
  
"Has Dumbledore lost all his marbles?" Yelled Harry  
  
"I reckon"  
  
Harry sighed in annoyance "So Voldy's comin' here now?"  
  
Draco bit into an apple and nodded "Should 'ave been here by now."  
  
"Probably got lost, damn taxi's."  
  
Draco snorted "Got that right. Took me three hours to get here. The asshole kept goin' the wrong way."  
  
Harry ignored him "You'd think The-dude-that-came-back-to-life-just-to- annoy-me, woulda gave up by now. But, NOOO he want's to live just to annoy me."  
  
There was a snort from the doorway. "That's kind of redundent" Voldemort walked in "Wassup mah hommie!"  
  
Harry got up to give him a high five "Keepin' it real. You?"  
  
He shrugged "Same as last time. Plottin' for world domination."  
  
"Can someone tell me what the ::beep:: is going on?" Shrieked Petunia  
  
Voldemort glanced at Harry "Come on brat-who-lived. One spell and she's GONE. It's like BAM. Dead on the floor." He looked eagerly at Harry.   
  
Harry pondered over this "You've got a wonderful point there. But, alas I can't. She does my laundry."  
  
"I've had enough of this" Roared Vernon out of know where. Which caused Voldemort, Harry and Draco to fly 5 feet in the air cursing.  
  
"You've lived with them ever since your parents bit the dust?" Asked Voldy scowling  
  
Harry nodded and said sarcastically "Wonderful aren't they?"  
  
"I actually feel bad" He retorted  
  
"Therapy's workin'" Said Harry "Pretty soon you'll have a family of ya own."  
  
"With little Voldy's runnin' around" He said dreamily "And a nice house with a white picket fence?"  
  
Harry nodded "Dude, we'll give ya the works. Silver broom handles and a nice rack for ya wand, right Draky?"  
  
"Don't call me Draky" Said Draco  
  
"Alright now," Said Dudley "I'm hungry"  
  
"Shut it pig" Said Draco  
  
"You shut it!"  
  
"No you shut it!"  
  
"No YOU shut it!"  
  
Voldemort stood up and frowned at Dudley "Don't talk to my hommie like that! ADVADA-"  
  
"BAD VOLDY," Reprimanded Harry snatching his wand away "You've been a bad boy! Think about what you've just done!"  
  
Voldemort sat down dejectedly "I need to get myself in check."  
  
"Get yourself a woman then," Snorted Draco  
  
Harry turned towards him "What's with you snogging Ginny in the supermarket yesterday?"  
  
Draco blushed lightly "None of your business, Potty"  
  
"Oh man you got me good with that one, Draky." Said Harry sarcastically  
  
"I said don't call me that!"  
  
"Save a horse--ride a cowboy!" Sang Voldemort happily  
  
Draco conjured three stick horses and three cowboy hat's passing one to Harry and Voldemort. Harry pointed his wand to the stereo and the famous country song came on.  
  
"DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA" Sang Voldy "DUM-DE-DE- DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!"  
  
Harry and Draco were swaying to the beat.  
  
"Well, I walk into the room," Crooned Draco "Passing out hundred dollar bills, and it kills, and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill. And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
  
And everybody's getting down, An' this town ain't never gonna be the same."  
  
"'Cause I saddle up my horse," Sang Harry getting on his horse and galloping slowly around the kitchen with Voldemort and Draco. "And I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise 'cause the girls they are so pretty. Riddin' up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy and the girl's say. Save a horse, ride a cowboy. Everybody say's-"  
  
Voldy, Draco and Harry leaned in crooning "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!"  
  
"Well I don't give a dang about nothing," Sang Voldemort "I'm singing and Bling- Blanging. While the girls are drinking, long necks down! And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy or my Chevrolet for your Escalade, or your freak parade. I'm the only John Wayne left in this town."  
  
"And I saddle up my horse," Sang all three of them "And I ride into the city. I make a lot of noise cause the girls they are so pretty. Riding up and down Broadway, on my old stud Leroy, and the girls say 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy.' Everybody says 'Save a horse, Ride a cowboy.'"  
  
The music shut off and everyone looked up to see Dumbledore standing in the door was looking quite angry. "Why is Tom here?" He asked looking at Draco  
  
Draco smirked "He made me do it"  
  
"Well," Said Voldemort taking off his cowboy hat and handing his horse to Dudley "You know how it is brat-who-lived."  
  
Harry nodded to him "Same time this year?"  
  
Voldemort looked confused "For what?"  
  
"Your trying to kill me remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," He looked at Dumbledore and in a mean voice said "Watch your back you mud-blood lover!" He slammed the door  
  
Harry waved yelling "SEE YA VOLDY!!!" He turned around and faced Dumbledore "Yes?"  
  
"Harry, what is going on?"  
  
"Whoa man, like whoa! OK whoa" Said Harry "Don't come up all in my grill and be like," Harry screws up his face and does a Godfather voice. "_Harry, what is going on_?"  
  
Draco fell out of his chair laughing "Good one Potty!"  
  
"Thank's Draky!"  
  
"Damit! Don't call me that!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey I got bored! ::big grin:: Should I write more? I can't update that often 'cause I have another story I must up-date every two weeks and it takes up a lot of my time. But, I can do both. Although these chapters won't nearly be as long. See that little button down there on the left side. Review and tell me what ya think.  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V 


	2. Prop 551 The Pumpkin Law!

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. But, we all knew that already. :)_  
  
**A/N:** Well, this is one way to release some stress. Lol. My grammar is really not this bad; and most spelling errors are there on purpose.  
  
I'm thinking of a new name for the story. Do you guys like this one? Or should I change it?  
  
**Chapter dedicated to:   
Aurora Delora:** _My first Reviewer. Cheers!_  
&  
**Steph and Steve:** _Without Steph's ingenious plan and my ability to make up things on the spot there would be no Pumpkin Prop. lol. Yes! When your reading about it, remember that was a real conversartion I had with Steve. lol. I'm really not that werid. I was trying to annoy him, but it didn't work. :(_

* * *

**Chapter:** _Prop 551 "The Pumpkin Law!"_  
  
Harry strolled into the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were following, bickering as usual.  
  
"Oy," Said Harry turning around "Can you two both shut the hell up? I've had it about up to here," He placed his hand near his forehead "With your bickering."  
  
"Potty!" Called Draco from across the hall.  
  
"Draky!" He said cheerfully back to him. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and checked his watch. "3, 2, 1-"  
  
"Damit! Don't call me that!"  
  
Harry smiled "Right on time."  
  
"The sorting of the bloody first years will begin" Professor McGonagall yelled to the hall "Shut your asses up!"  
  
The hall went into silence.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and waited until the sorting was done "It's about time!" he said angrily "I've been waiting forever"  
  
"Shut up, Potter!"  
  
"It's lovely to see you to Snapey" He replied back  
  
"Damit! Don't ca-OH" Said Draco "Neva mind then."  
  
"Right you are, ass" Said Ron bitterly  
  
"Yo, man!" Said Harry taken-back "Why you gots to be hatin' on da pale boy?"  
  
"Yo pale boy is annoyin' da heck outta me." Retorted Ron  
  
"Proper English, please" Said Hermione "No one can understand a word your saying."  
  
"Like I give a damn," Snorted Harry "Oh!" He said in a high pitched voice "Your Harry Potter!" His voice returned back to normal. "No shits, assholes. Did the scar give it away?"  
  
"No need to be a smart ass," She retorted  
  
"Oh yeah" Said Harry ignoring her "Voldy was at me house a few days back. Keep it on the down low, aiiiight?"  
  
"I still don't think therapy will help his pour soul," Said Luna walking by  
  
"Get the hell out of her you crazy ::beep::," Said Hermione  
  
Luna walked up to Hermione and slapped her "Don't you talk to me like that!"  
  
"Oh, it's on"  
  
Ron shrugged and looked at Harry. "Harry. What's been goin' on?"  
  
Harry turned to face him "Nothin' much. Like I wuz sayin' be4. Voldy is on the down low"  
  
"You bein' friends with that fool?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I'ma friends wit dat fool too," Harry pointed to Draco "Draky!"  
  
"Damit! Don't call me that!"  
  
"English!" Screeched Hermione from the floor  
  
"We g2g" Said Ron "Da DADA tech. will be there soon. It's Moody"  
  
"Dat fool's back?"  
  
"_Hell yeah_"

* * *

"I am now going to perform a highly illegal curse on you" Said Moody "Potty you first"  
  
Harry sauntered up to the front of the class room and nodded to Moody "I ready"  
  
_"Imperio!"_  
  
Harry immediately felt peace and tranquility. 'Dude, wtf is this' He thought happily  
  
"All right...now...to the left," Mad-Eye commanded.  
  
Harry immediately moved to the left.  
  
"Back to the right now and clap this time"  
  
Harry moved to the right and clap.  
  
"Take it back now, y'all" Mad-Eye said.  
  
Harry slid backwards.  
  
"Put some rhythm into it boy!" He barked "One hop this time."  
  
Harry hopped.  
  
"One hop this time."  
  
Harry obediently hopped again.  
  
"Right foot let's stomp."  
  
Harry stomped with his right foot.  
  
"Slide to left and turn her about!"  
  
Harry slid across the floor and turned around.  
  
"Left foot let's stomp."  
  
Harry stomped with his left foot.  
  
"Potty's dancing!" Laughed Draco causing Harry to snap out of his peace.  
  
"Shut it Draky!"  
  
"Damit! Don't call me that!"  
  
"Look at that shit heads! Potter fought and beat it!"  
  
"Duh!" Said Hermione "Haven't you read the book?"  
  
"Everyone's read the books!" Accused the class  
  
"So then you all know I'm really a dark wizard planning to hand over Harry to the Dark Lord?" He asked sweetly  
  
They all nodded  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
They all shook there heads.  
  
"Well, you should be!"  
  
"Well were not!" Said Hermione "We all know your going to die soon anyway" She rolled her eyes.

* * *

_"You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain"_ Sang Harry to his next class, with his least favorite teacher. _"Too much love drives a man insane. You broke my will oh what a thrill," He slid into the class room "Goodness gracious great ball's of fire."_  
  
He took a seat, just as Snape walked in. Harry continued to hum.  
  
"Potter!" Barked Snape "What do you get when you put dragon dung and beetles in to a mixing cooling potion?"  
  
Harry looked up "A relative of yours?"  
  
"_Ha ha ha_" He said sarcastically "That _was_ funny"  
  
"Ha ha ha your face is funny!"  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that!" Roared Snape  
  
"Oh go drown yourself in a potion" Suggested Harry  
  
"Detention" Yelled Moody walking into the class room "And 1000 points from Slytherin." He pushed Snape out of the class room.  
  
"Pumpkin Prop 551!!" He roared  
  
"What?" Asked Harry "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Pumpkins," He said slowly "And Prop 551"  
  
"Um, why?" Asked Ron  
  
"You see in Prop 551 it say's everyone's name beginning with the a word A- Z, has to carry a pumpkin on there shoulder."  
  
"Oh," Said Semus "Wait....What?"  
  
"Clause 'b' of article I, says the pumpkin must be of a non-natural color."  
  
"What!?" Asked Harry  
  
"Clause 'c' of article I," Continued Moody "Say's the hair color of the pumpkin must be in tune with the electrical charges of the black box in the nearest McDonalds basement."  
  
"I'm losing my mind" Said Hermione  
  
"VOTE PROP 551" He yelled  
  
"What?" Asked Draco  
  
"The Pumpkin act," He said slowly "I can tell you more"  
  
"Oh my" Said Hermione "I can't put up with this."  
  
"Clause 'x', of article I, says "Including an out of inter-commercial eye color will result in the termination of the Pentium that enables the electrical pulses of the atrium to function."  
  
"Stop!" Said Hermione "Please, please, please, im begging you to stop."  
  
Moody glared at her "Pineapples are your friends!"  
  
"NO" Yelled Harry "They aren't! There out of control! I almost lost my head at the supermarket a few weeks back."  
  
"Repeat after me" Roared Moody to Harry "I Harry"  
  
Harry growled "I Harry"  
  
"Will not"  
  
"Will not"  
  
"Eat pink underwear!"  
  
"Eat pink-WHAT!?!? You are off your rocker!"  
  
"I told you" Said Hermione standing up "He is evil!!"  
  
"Hermione" Said Ron "Will you please SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"  
  
"Is our favorite couple fighting?" Asked Draco  
  
"Draky!" exclaimed Harry  
  
"Damit POTTY! Don't call me that!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. I got a lot of reviews. Lol. Which means, as you've seen already, I'll continue writing it; although I have no idea where to go with it. Lol. 8 reviews for the first chapter! Wow. Keep 'em coming!...Please? ::hands out cookies:: So did you guys like it??  
  
**Red-Devil15:** Lol. Odd is good? Yay! And thanks!  
  
**Leggyharrylover:** Thanks! I love your name.  
  
**Lemming of the B.D.A.:** Wow, lol. I'll go check out that story now...::comes back:: LMAO. It's hilarious! I'll review it soon. :)  
  
**Sirrius's Sister:** Lol. I love the song too. It's weird but alright.  
  
**Meiko Matsui:** ::blushes:: lol. Thank's and I'll defiantly write more now.  
  
**Wanna Huggle Edward Norton:** Interesting name. :) Lol. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
**Stephanie and Steve:** Yo yo yo, mah homies! (I'm kidding fools) Lol. How are you guys? I'm cool. (Be cool Stevie!) And remember. "_Save a horse—Ride a cowboy_!"  
  
**Aurora Delora:** Whoo hoo! I'll deffinatly be writing more.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers! Ya'll are the best.  
  
Oh and for my "A Wrinkle in Time" reviewers, I just got back from vacation and I couldn't work on it all week since I'm moving. So it should be up in about a week. Ta ta! **-Moony**


	3. Tady and Yankee Mambo

**Disclaimer:** I own all!..Yeah I wish.  
  
**A/N:** Well I would have had this up sooner BUT I kind of forgot to save what I had done lol so everything was deleted. Blah. Then I went to put it up again but the Document Manager thing was being repaired so here it is finally.  
  
Oh and you'll see a certain 'f' word is spelled fcuk. I don't like to curse so I type it like that. :)

* * *

"TADY," Yelled a girl running through the school "Tady where are you!"  
  
Harry watched curiously as she looked behind statues, under rugs and finally in a broom closet. "Uh," he asked "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
She looked up "Looking for Tady"  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Steph"  
  
"Steph?"  
  
"Yeah, Steph. Have you seen my Tady?"  
  
"What the fcuk," Asked Harry "Is a Tady?"  
  
She blinked "His name is Steve."  
  
"But you call him Tady?"  
  
She nodded "He has red hair and he's tall."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Her eyes widened "Rupert Grint!!"  
  
"Er, Ron Weasley?"  
  
"He's so SEXY!"  
  
Harry started to back away slowly "Er, whatever you say."  
  
A red-haired boy came running down the corridor "Freckles!" he yelled  
  
Steph turned around "Where the hell have you been Tady!"  
  
He frowned "I got lost"  
  
"How?"  
  
"We don't even go to school here." He looked at Harry "Why are you carrying around a stick?"  
  
"Stop them!" Yelled Dumbledore. He threw down a skate board and skated down the hall.  
  
Steph and Steve took off. "The old coot found us!" Yelled Steve "We must head for the hills!"  
  
Ron suddenly appeared next to Harry "Who are they?"  
  
"Plumbers," He signaled for Ron to follow him.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Batman secret layer" Said Harry triumphantly "I found it on my way to the B-bopp room."  
  
"B-boop?"  
  
"Ya know? The relaxzation layer," He slid across the floor "_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day. You got mud on yo' face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place. We will we will rock you. We will we will rock you_!" He threw his fist in the air.  
  
"Man," Said Ron "Harry sure sings a lot in this story."  
  
"Were going to the bathroom"

* * *

"Vote Prop 511!" Roared Moody through the halls "Vote it! Vote it!"  
  
"Save me!" Yelled Hermione running away from him  
  
"Get back here girl-with-bush-on-head!"  
  
She ran straight into Harry who was wearing a Batman costume. "Uh, Harry?"  
  
He glared at her and mumbled "Batman!"  
  
"Um, Batman?"  
  
"How can I help you?" He boomed  
  
She pointed to Moody "He's EVIL!"  
  
"Never fear. Me and my trust steed Robin are here!"  
  
Ron came out dressed as a horse and Harry jumped on his back "AWAY ROBIN!" With amazing Speed Ron flew down the hallways.  
  
"Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" Screamed some girls. Harry winked at them. "Hello ladies"  
  
They all dropped to a faint on the floor.  
  
"Trusty steed, Robin. Where art 'thou?"  
  
"Under you, Batman!" He replied happily "I love being a horse!"  
  
"Where the hell's my batmobile?"  
  
"We destroyed it remember?"  
  
"I shan't Robin"  
  
"You seemed to think it was too big for Hogwarts hallways."  
  
"I REMEMBER NOW TRUSTY STEED ROBIN!"  
  
"I'm a trusty steed!" Yelled Ron running through the hallway

* * *

Harry flew around the pitch on his supa supa fast broom. "Look at me go!!"  
  
"Catch the apples Harry," Yelled Wood throwing them at him. One hit Harry in the head and he plummeted 4,298,569 feet. Luckily he landed in a truck load of lasagna.  
  
"My life has been saved by the almighty lasagna!" He then ate every bit of Lasagna in the truck.

* * *

"Potter!" Yelled Voldemort  
  
"BATMAN!" Yelled Harry "Honestly! Why wear the costume if NO ONE'S gona call you by your superhero NAME!"  
  
He smirked "I get called you-know-who since people fear me so much!" He flexed his muscles "Get a load of that."  
  
"They fear your face" Said Harry snidely "And besides Batman is soooooo much better then Voldemort!"  
  
"NOT UH!"  
  
"YEAH HUH!"  
  
"Potty!" Yelled Draco "Voldy!"  
  
"Yes Draky?" Said the both of them  
  
"Damit! Don't call me that!" He scowled "Anyway, were late for Transfiguration let's go."

* * *

"Now you'll be changing this annoying ferret into whatever you bloody well want to change it to. I'm too old to be babysitting you, so get working!" Said McGonagall  
  
Harry looked at his white ferret "Changis ferretis tois pinkis toadis." There was a boom and a pink toad was hopping around the room "Oh yeah!" Yelled Harry "Look at it go."  
  
"How did you do that," Whined Hermione "I can't get this to change and I think I did something to Ron."  
  
Ron was now purpled and rolling around the classroom quacking like a duck.  
  
"You think?" Asked Harry. Then he froze "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TRUSTY STEED, WOMAN!"  
  
Harry leapt forward and quickly changed Ron back to his normal self.  
  
"Thanks mate" He said getting up. He glared at Hermione "Thanks a lot Mione!"  
  
"You're welcome RON!"  
  
"Shut up," Yelled Harry "No more fighting!"  
  
They both bowed there heads and Harry felt a song coming on. He stood on the desk "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the Yankee Mambo"  
  
::sung to the theme of Mambo #5::  
  
Curious classmates looked at him.  
  
_One, two,  
Three out of four  
World Series rings  
Gona win us some more!  
  
You know I'm talkin' bout  
Our favorite team  
It's the New York Yankess  
Let me hear ya scream!  
  
The whole class screamed.  
  
We've been doin' this since  
Gherig and Ruth  
Mantla and DiMaggio  
That's the truth  
  
We got Yankee pride  
Pinstripes too  
We're the Bronx bombers  
In white and blue  
  
Strike 'em out – Throw 'em out  
Makin' double plays  
Hittin' home runs – line drives  
Every game  
  
So come on everybody  
Get real loud  
When Phil Ruzzuto yells  
Holy Cow!  
_  
_A little bit o' Bernie everynight  
A little bit o' Paul O'Neil in right  
A little bit o' Tino's all we need  
A little bit o' Jeter he's got speed_

_A little bit o' Coney on the mound  
A little bit o' Rocket mows 'em down  
A little Mariano gettin' saves  
A little El Duque beats the Braves_

_Yankee Mambo!_

_Chuck Knoblauch  
He's the man  
If he can't do it  
Scott Brosius can_

_Andy Pettitte  
Bring's his stuff  
Nelson and Stanton  
Set 'em up_

_Ricky Ledea  
Is out in left  
Spencer and Leyritz  
Are always next_

_Mendoza, Posada  
Ain't the end of the story  
Last but not least  
Joe Torre!  
_  
Harry smiled "When I say New York you say Yankees. New York!"  
  
"Yankees!" Yelled the class

"New York!"

"Yankees!"  
  
"Alright!" He said then finished singing

_So everybody in the house  
Get on your feet  
We're the World Champs  
And we can't be beat_

_Ladies and Gentlemen  
Girls and Boys  
Let me hear ya  
Make some noise!  
_  
The whole class screamed and Harry blinked and sat down.  
  
Harry blinked then sat down.  
  
"Harry!" Yelled Ron "That was brilliant!  
  
"Even though we live in England and were no where near New York I still love it!" Yelled Hermione  
  
Harry smiled satisfied "Man guys it was nuttin I just bein that good."  
  
"LOL" Said Ron "Come on Harry we g2g to the lunchroom. I be starvin."  
  
Harry nodded and they walked out of the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"I want to go bowling" Said Harry "Yeah. I'ma go bowling see ya Ron"  
  
He apparated.  
  
"How did he do that!?!?" Yelled Ron "I thought you couldn't do that at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Harry's powerful" Said Hermione "He's really powerful. Powerful. Powerful. Man he's powerful."  
  
"Shut it"  
  
--  
  
**A/N:** I am so sorry for the late up-date! I just had so much stuff to do. I'll try and make the chapters longer also. I know this chapter was so horrible I didn't know what to write so I just wrote. Lol. AND btw, I am a huge Yankees fan if you haven't figured that out already. lol. I know the song is old but I like those players. (And the ones now, lol, A-Rod and Jeter are the best! And Mussina and Mariano of course. And Matsui and Bernie, and Posada and Lofton and well the whole team. :-)  
  
--  
  
**Red-Devil15:** Yes! Random all the way. How was this chapter for randomness? Lol. YAY! It's wicked cool. Thanks.  
  
**Uh-oh-spanxy:** Lol. I'm trying to up-date A LOT but my inspiration has gone on vacation for a week.  
  
**Squirrelgirl:** LOL. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**STEVE and STEPH:** My love of cowboy's makes more sense now? Lol. And you STILL have no idea why I was talking about pumpkins? Shame on you Stevie. Lol. So, did you like the beginning of my chapter??? ;-)


	4. Wild, Passionate, Monkey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know that by now.**

**Important:** I might as well say it now. This is a Parody/Song fic. The song's make things a whole lot more interesting. =) That's why the new name of the story is **Harry Potter: The Musical  
**  
Oh and I have changed my name from MessrMoony to MischifManaged. =) Hey look they both have 2 M's. lol.

**A/N:** OK, you can shoot me now if you want too. This chapter was supposed to be out a long time ago but SO much has happened its crazy. I have school now so it's really hard for me to write **this story**, **my other one** **AND** get them out in time. I tend to work on that one more then this because I just love it. Lol. Anyway, you've waited long enough.....

* * *

**Chapter:** Wild, Passionate, Monkey....

[_Dinner time_]

Harry walked towards the Great Hall, with an oddly dressed Ron following. He was wearing a silky purple suit, a silver fedora complete with feather and leopard print on the edges, a huge silver necklace with a money sign on it and a cane. Harry thought he looked "Pimpin".

"Yo Harizzle" He said, as they strutted into the hall. "When you think Mione's gona get down here?"

Harry shrugged and they took there seat in the hall. "How am I supposed to know, Ron?"

"Just asking'" He said "I thought you might know."

"Where's the god damn mail," Asked Harry. Then after seeing a look on Ron's face said "I ordered 'Potions for Dummies.' Two copies"

Ron laughed "Awesome man! We finally gona pass the class."

They gave each other a high five, just as Moody passed by talking about that pumpkin prop again.

"He really as some serious issues" Said Dean

"You ready over there" Said Ron

"Almost" Said Harry

"You ready Timmy?" Said Ron

"TIMMY!" Said Harry

"When I say go, you swing your whackin' wheel in to high gear, ok Timmy."

"TIMMY!" Said Harry

"Right your Timmy!"

"TIMMY, gibba gibba ja!"

"This is the song la la la Elmo song," Sang Ron as Snape slid out of the hall chanting "I am evil Snaaaape, I am evil Snaaaape, I am evil Snaaaaaape, I am evil Snaaaaaape."

Harry stood up "Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down. I just stare out my window, Dreaming' of what could be and if I'd end up happy. I would pray."

He climbed onto the Gryffindor table sadly and belted out the best song Hogwarts had ever heard. His voice was silk, smooth and made Ron even say "Wow, that's the best voice I've ever heard."

"Trying not to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here but something felt so wrong here so I prayed, I could breakaway." He looked towards the roof.

"I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway."

He jumped down and walked in between the houses. "Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean. Get on board a fast train, travel on a jet plane, far away and breakaway. I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway."

"Life is so much better," Said Draco to Blaise, "When people sporadically break out into musicals."

"Yeah," He said "But Potter does sound good, very good actually. I'd buy his CD."

"Out of the darkness and into the sun, I won't forget all the ones that I love. I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway." Sang Harry "Buildings with a 100 floors, swinging round revolving doors, maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but gotta keep moving on, moving on, fly away, breakaway."

Hermione walked up next to Ron. "Harry sounds good."

Ron nodded "I wonder what's wrong with him, singing such a depressing song."

"Maybe he wants to branch out into depressing musicals, aside from his rather humorous ones."

Ron sniggered as he remembered Harry's "Rubber duck" incident."

"I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly. Thought it's not easy to tell you goodbye. You gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway."

'_Maybe I should do that,_' Thought Neville _'Maybe I should finally tell grandma how stupid her hat looks.'_ He smiled "I should breakaway from that communist household and create a world of my own." He stabbed his eggs and laughed evilly.

Dean shifted nervously in his seat and moved away from Neville.

"Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I wont forget the place I come from. I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway." Harry sang the last two words softly.

"Breakaway, Breakaway...." Harry gave one last sad look at the hall and walked out.

* * *

Voldemort walked out of the forbidden forest "Goddamn centaurs, ain't one of them able to give directions. Who gives a fuck if Marks is bright tonight?"

He bent down and sniffed a piece of grass "Harry Potter was here. I smell his scent."

"And what would that be master?" Asked Wormtail

"Axe"

Peter's eyes grew wide "The axe effect."

"Precisely"

"Well, what do we do? Steal his axe and use it to get some chicks tonight?" He suggested "We could go clubin." He attempted to show off some of his newly acquired dance moves.

"Stop before you hurt yourself," Said Voldemort "We strike right near his heart?"

"Yes," Said Wormtail. "Right near his heart.....Are we going to puncture his lungs? Or clean out his stomach? I saw this Discovery show one week where they found a license plate in this shark's stomach. Man those things will eat anything."

Voldemort raised his eyebrow "Yes, and after we turn him in for expired plates then what? Hmmm? Use your head ass."

Wormtail blushed "Well, then what do we do master?"

"We sing."

"And make him go deaf!"

"No"

"Oh...So we sing....What do we sing?"

"We sing," Voldemort closed his eyes and gulped "100 years"

Wormtail got all glassy eyed and started to sing softly "I'm 15 for a moment, caught in between 10 and 20 and I'm just dreaming counting the ways to where you are."

"Stop" Hissed Voldemort

"Yes, master" He paused "But why does that song near Harry Potter's heart."

Voldemort smiled evilly "It's very simple asshole; he thinks he'll live to be 100 years when he won't. Get it?"

"YOU sick bastard!" Screeched Peter "He's an innocent boy!"

"WHAT?" Yelled Voldemort. Then he stopped and smelt the air. "Is that musk? DO I SMELL MUSK?"

"It's the newest fragrance from G.I.T.D.P." Said Peter

"Gitdp?"

"Glow in the dark pencils." He replied "These crazy fans of John Stevens created it."

* * *

Harry ran into his dorm and slammed the door.

"HARRY POTTER!" Yelled Ron "Let me in this instant."

"Make me" Yelled Harry

"Don't you talk to me like that young man"

Harry walked to the door and opened it. In came a very disgruntled Ron. "I sleep here too you know."

"No shit" Said Harry scowling

"What was up with you at Dinner?" Asked Ron forgetting he was mad.

"I felt like singing. I'm branching out you know?"

"Into depressing music?"

Harry nodded.

"This is a PARODY! It's supposed to be funny! Not depressing!"

"It's going to be funny when I come over there kick your ass!"

"Oh no you didn't" Said Ron

"Don't you make me triple snap" Warned Harry putting his hands on his waist and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Don't you tap your foot at me," Said Ron then popping a piece of gum between his teeth.

Harry snapped three times. "Psssh. Look wat you gone and made me did."

"I eat pieces of shit like you for breakfast."

Harry giggled "You eat pieces of shit for breakfast?"

Ron sighed and fell onto his bed.

* * *

Hermione danced in the common room, occasionally breaking a few priceless items.

"Oh bother," She said after smashing into a glass table. "Why do they put such things here, when they can clearly see people are DANCING?"

She huffed and walked out of the Common Room. "Maybe if I go out into the cold forbidden forest, where there are tons of dangerous creatures that could kill me in a second, not to mention Voldemort who's probably out there practicing his line's, and yes I read his little scene," She blinked at the readers. "I could dance freely without a care in the world!"

She walked out the Great Hall doors and towards the soft music she heard from the Forest. "That's Voldemort," She whispered. "Maybe I should go help him, you know? Get on his good side."

She was about to walk right into Voldemort's camp when a hand held her back. She turned around to face Harry. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Mione?"

"I was practicing my dance when I thought I could come out here and not be bothered by all of those break-able things inside the Common Room."

Harry's green eyes reflected in the moon light. "Oh Mione I love you!"

She laughed and took out her script "No Harry, it say's right here in the script that I fall in love with Ron and vice-versa. You got your lines screwed up."

Harry took out his script and blushed "No you see someone whitened them out." He showed her his script. "See? Damn Ron."

She snorted "Well then where is he?"

"I'm right here; don't get your panties in a bunch." Said Ron coming out from a hole in the ground

"Oh I won't" She said "Because I'm not wearing any."

Both the boy's eye's widened. "Why not?" Asked Harry

"Oh, because after me and Ron declare our love for each other, we go up into this hidden room and have wild, passionate, monkey, se–" Ron clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Let's not tell the whole world, ok Mione?"

She looked at him weirdly but nodded. "Alright then, Ronald"

"Well, well, well," Said Voldemort from behind the tree "Who do we have here?"

"Well," Said Harry "I'm Harry Potter, which you know of course, because, well I defeated you when I was a wee lad. And, um, those two passionate lovers over there are Steve and Steph. Wait. I mean Hermione and Ron." Harry winked towards Steph and Steve. "Hey, I only say what Sam tells me to say."

"AND I SHALL KILL YOU NOW" Yelled Voldemort

* * *

Tune in next time to find out if our favorite trio escapes the wrath of Voldemort! And if Hermione and Ron finally get to have there wild, passionate, monkey, se— :::glares at Ron::: I know, I know. "Don't tell the whole world."

* * *

**STEVE and Steph:** LOL. Of course you wouldn't like the beginning. So did you guys like this one? ::cough:: especially the part with Harry ::cough::

**Lemm:** LOL. Hola and thanks a bunch! Clean teeth. Check.

**Dying from laughter:** Hmmmmm....I don't think I know you. Lol. And thanks!

**Major issues 4 life: **Thanks a bunch! Yeah, random = good. =) I'm usual not random in my writing but, you know, needed something random in my life. Lol.

**Red-Devil15: **LOL! Random-full-ness-er? Nice. I don't think this chapter was as random =( but I still hope it's good. =)

**Question:** Do you guys want more chapters like this? Like more descriptions, longer and actually making sense. Or like the other ones. ::thinks about it::: I don't know if this one was as funny as my other ones though. Oh well. Please tell me what you want. =)

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, how as that chapter? I swear it's longer then the other ones. =) So that's always good. I think I finally have a plot now, but well see. Sorry again for the late up-date. If you ever want to bug me about not up-dating soon enough then you can visit my journal. I'd love to hear from you guys! It's the homepage link in my Bio. It's one I created for my other story but you guys are awesome so I'll put an entry about this story in it. =)

-Moony [ I'm still gona sign it Moony, 'cause he's the coolest. =) ]


	5. Two Timing

**Disclaimer: This is a parody, and not to be taken seriously. :-)**

**A/N: **Whoo hoo! I got some suggestions for songs, which is awesome; because even though I have a never ending supply of lyrics, I never know what to use. So just suggest a song and I might use it. :-) Yessah!

I got the word Punium from the movie Aladdin. Lol. I'm pretty sure it means "cute face"

* * *

**Chapter:** Two timing

Voldemort stood of to the side with his wand raised. "It's time to du-du-du-duel!!"

"No" Said Harry simply

Voldemort looked shocked "What?"

"NO! I will NOT duel you!" Said Harry loudly "Been there WON that"

Voldemort scowled "You've always had people help you though!"

Harry smirked "What can I say? Everyone loves me."

"I'll get you boy!" He began "But not now 'cause it's almost time for CSI and I just love that show."

"Oh," Said Hermione "I love Warrick. What a cutie!"

Ron scoffed "And I'm not!"

Hermione pinched his cheek "Oh you little punium you." 

Ron smiled and kissed her. Harry scowled and turned towards Voldemort. "Hey look I gotta go. It's late ya know and there's a game tomorrow."

Voldemort nodded "I understand. CSI HERE I COME!" He then apparated to god knows where.

* * *

**The next day**

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts in deep thought. One would say he looked as if he was trying to remember what they were taught yesterday in Transfiguration, others would say he looked like he was on a Mission.

'_Where in the hell is Cho?_' Thought Harry; looking under rugs and in closets. He sighed and began to hum a melody under his breath. Pretty soon he was in a full out song.....

"Beauty queen of only 18, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her; she always belonged to someone else." He sang sweetly and softly. "I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but some how I want more."

He grinned evilly and thought '_She is SO hot.'_

"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while and she will be loved and she will be loved."

He laughed to himself. "Man where is she? Oh choooooooooooooooooo where are youuuuuuu?"

"Right behind you Potter" Said a sweet voice.

Harry turned around and grinned widely "Cho! My love! My one and only!"

"Oh Harry! My prince charming!" She said drastically walking towards him.

He grabbed her around the waist. "I ave created a song for you. It iz ze song for an angel."

Cho giggled as Harry continued to sing "Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful." He held her hand "I know I tend to get so insecure it doesn't matter anymore."

She smiled sweetly "But, Harry I thought you liked Ginny?"

'_I want her to tap on my window too'_ He thought, but said "You beauty doesn't even compare to her's."

Cho laughed shrilly and said "Continue singing"

He nodded "It's not always rainbows and butterflies its compromise it moves us along. My heart is full and my door is always open, you come any time you want." 

"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while, and she will be loved, and she will be loved."

Cho looked around and made sure people were staring. She batted her eyelashes at Harry.

"I know where you hide alone in your car, know all of the things that make you who you are, I know that goodbye means nothing at all, comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls. Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful."

She giggled and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, ohhhhhh look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while, and she will be loved, and she will be looooooooved." He finished singing and smirked towards her.

"Oh Harry!" She said "Kiss me now!"

Harry's eyes widened "REALLY?"

She nodded, jumped on him and kissed him.

* * *

**A week later**

Harry walked into the Common Room, hair tangled and clothes put back on the wrong way. Ron smirked "With Cho again?"

Harry moaned "I can't take her anymore!" He put on a high voice "OH HARRY!"

Ron laughed and grabbed Mione's hand "Mione isn't like that." He kissed her forehead "She's the best"

Hermione blushed and squeezed his hand. "Why don't you break up with her?"

Harry sighed "Because she's really pretty and she knows how to make a mean casserole." He patted his stomache.

Hermione was about to answer when Ginny walked in. Harry grinned at her and she smirked back. "Can I talk to you for a second Harry?"

He nodded and followed her outside the Common Room. "What wrong Ginny? Need people taken care of? Need someone to sing? I charged by the song." He puffed up proudly and said with a German accent "The ever impressive."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the collar. "You know Harry. You were cute when shit didn't come out of you mouth." She licked her lips and Harry smirked.

"Well aren't you a wild one?"

She raised her eyebrow "I'm serious"

"So am I" He said leaning in. She caught him by surprise and kissed him. After five minutes they stopped and Harry looked like he was in heaven. "You are WILD!"

She smiled "So I've been told. Aren't you going out with that chick? Cho?"

Harry immediately shook his head "Nope. I've been waiting my whole life for you Gin."

She blew a bubble and popped it. "What did I tell you about that shit coming out of your mouth?"

He smirked and leaned back "It's what I do babe."

"Tell me what I want to hear." She said and Harry grinned.

"I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement in a half an hour."

She pinched his cheek "You know me too well."

* * *

Voldemort sat on his couch eating popcorn. "I can't believe it! There having a CSI marathon! This is the best thing since man eating candles!"

Wormtail nodded and made the TV louder "Who do you think killed the Chico?"

Voldy thought for a second "It was the maid! And she put his head in the washing machine. That's why she doesn't want to bring them down to the basement."

Wormtail nodded and listed to Warrick.

"_Maybe we should check the basement," He said "I've never seen this much clothes not washed."_

"_I agree with you Warrick."_

"SEE!" Yelled Voldemort happily; "I TOLD you she put his head in the basement."

Wormtail sighed "YOU ALWAYS know who did it! How?"

"I've seen so many shows it just comes naturally." Voldemort laughed when they found the head. "See! I can't wait 'till the next show." He grinned happily and went to get some more popcorn.

* * *

Will Cho find out about Harry and Ginny? What will Ron do with Hermione? What CSI show is on next? And where is Dumbledore? Stay tuneedddddd for ze next chapter!

* * *

**A/N:** LOL. Sorry for such a long update! –hits hand- Junior year has been a b-tch and I've had SO much work. I also have PSAT's this Saturday so wish me luck! Lol.

* * *

**Pie:** LOL. I thought them singing would be a great way to start off the chapter. Haha. Glad you were amused. 

**Xhana:** Lol. I LOVE BREAKAWAY! I listen to it ALL the time. Haha. I had Harry sing "She will be Loved" to Cho. I'm not for ze whole Harry/Cho shipper but I'll do it 'cause I have a big master PLAN thought up! Mwahaha. Lol. oO I think I'll do the "My Happy Ending" song too. 'Cause I have a big plan for zat too. Lol.

**Steve and Steph:** Haha! Sam is a lying what exactly? xD LOL.

**Red-Devil15**: LOL. I decided to play around with there personalities to make it even more random. Haha. But, at least the story has more of a point now. Lol.

**iLoVeDaNieLrAdcLiFfE08:** AHH YOU LOVE DANIEL RADCLIFFE TOO! –dies- He's so cute! Lol. Except I'm starting to like Rupert more 'cause my brother looks to much like Dan. Haha. Thanks for ze review! I updated! Lol.

**Aurora Delora:** -high five- Lol. I'm glad it helped you get out of your bad mood. I just hate those moods. Lol. Thanks for reviewing my other story too! I'm trying to write another one of them but between this one and my other HUGE one it's kinda hard. Plus I'm trying to find the PERFECT song. I think I'll do one in Sirius point of view, though. Either way I'll do another one. –smile-

* * *

I'll try my hardest to have the next chapter up soon! -Moony


	6. I'll Beeeeee

**Disclaimer:** It's a parody people.

**A/N:** -hides from angry reviewers- I swear I have a good explanation. School! Let's all go blame school! No, but, seriously, I've had a ton to do and NOW I finally have Winter Break, so I am up-dating ALL of my stories. I'll probably only get one update done with "A Wrinkle in Time" and a couple for this and "Of Death, Betrays and Love".

Let's just say their in 6th year right now. And in case some think otherwise, Harry really does have a wonderful voice.

Ha! I know you guys didn't click the link to hear me, so without further ado, I give you ze chapter....

--

**Chapter**: I'll Be

Harry strutted into the Great Hall, with a sword in the hilt on his waist. Ron walked next to him with a bow and arrow, and Hermione had a staff.

"Is there any reason Harry wanted us to wear this?" Asked Hermione pointing to the ridiculous tights she and them were wearing.

Ron smirked "Harry is showing off"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Said Harry, looking at his two best friends, "Can we please go sit down? Or are you having another go at my tights?"

Hermione sniggered and a girl approached them. She had thick wavy black hair and amethyst colored eyes. She eyed them curiously. "May I ask why you are wearing that?"

"Annabella Sinclair, right?" Asked Harry

Ron's eyes narrowed when she nodded "You're in Slytherin!"

"Ronald!" Said Hermione; "Let's not scare her off just yet."

Annabella looked at Harry "I was just walking over here to see if Potter is going to grace us with his talented voice."

Harry scowled "What do you want Sinclair?"

"I believe I already _told_ you why I am here. Maybe if your head wasn't so _thick_ you'd have found that out already." She smirked.

Harry stormed off to the Gryffindor Table, sending daggers to Annabella. She turned to Hermione and Ron, "Is he always like this?"

"Only when _you people_ come around," Said Ron bitterly

"Can you define what you mean by '_you people'_?" She asked

"You Slytherins!" He exclaimed "Your whole bunch! Rotten to the core, you are."

"And you Gryffindor's aren't?" She asked "Rotten to me because I am a Slytherin?"

"If I've told you _once_, I've told you _twice_," Said Hermione to Ron "Be _nice_ to _all_ houses."

"Why should I?" Asked Ron "She just had a go at my best mate."

"That's because your _best mate_ has a skull as _thick as my hair_."

"His skull needs to be thick or people like _you_ will bash it in."

"I never said I wanted to _bash_ Potters skull in, Weasley." She said "And stop using _'people like you_' it's incredibly rude."

Ron gaped at her before storming off himself to the Gryffindor Table. He whispered a few things to Harry, who glanced at her.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Hermione. "Granger, is it?" Hermione nodded and Annabella smiled "Just the witch I wanted to see."

She raised an eyebrow "And why do you want to see me?"

Annabella held her hand out "Friends?"

"You want to be my friend?" Asked Hermione is disbelief "But, I'm Muggle-Born Sinclair. You're in Slytherin you hate us."

"No one said I was proud of where I was sorted. I've got a quick tongue and a sharp mind. Now, would that be a yes or no, Granger?"

Hermione extended her hand and smirked "Harry and Ron aren't going to like this one bit."

Annabella smirked "Best be getting to my table now." She turned around and walked away leaving Hermione to think _'Wtf?'_

--

"YOU," Said Ron, as they walked into the Common Room; "_YOU_ have made friends with the _enemy_! My girl-friend has made friends with the _enemy_!"

Harry mumbled a few curses and glared out the window. Hermione walked over to him, smirking "Having a go at me in your head, Potter?"

Harry jumped two feet in the air and looked around, eyes finally landing on Mione. "You sounded just like her!"

"That was the point Harry." She remarked dryly

Harry scowled "I want nothing to do with that...that...that WITCH! She is rude, and, and a Slytherin, and she is rude and I cannot believe you befriend her! She wants to kill me! She wants to bash my skull in! Mione we _do not make friends with people who are out to kill me_!"

"She is a servant to the Dark Lord" Said Ron "I saw it in the way she looked at Harry."

"She was looking at me?" Gulped Harry "I should go into hiding."

"I'll help you find a place," Said Ron with a fake tear

"Alright," Said Hermione "This is getting way out of control! She is _not_ a servant to the Dark Lord. And she does _not_ want to kill you Harry."

"Is he still going on about that?" Asked; a certain voice from the Portrait Hole. They turned around to face Annabella.

She climbed inside and walked around "I must say, this is more homely looking then that dungeon we live in."

"How did you get in here?" Asked Harry angrily

"I am a prefect Potter," She said examining him "Any more questions your highness?"

"Maybe if you weren't so rude I'd be a little nicer."

"I'm a Slytherin, it's in my nature."

"It's also in your nature to turn into a Dark Lord," He mumbled.

"Queen," She sang "I would be a Dark Queen, Potter."

She turned away from him "Granger, my friend."

Hermione smirked "Yes, Sinclair?"

She threw her a box, which Harry caught "IT'S A BOMB!" Screamed Ron; flying underneath the nearest table.

Harry was about to join Ron when he stopped "It's not a bomb, Ron. She wouldn't be in here if it was."

Annabella looked impressed "Nice work, Potter. There is hope for you yet."

She left leaving them all confused.

--

Harry stepped onto the Heads Table in the Great Hall and spoke into a microphone "This thing on?"

The Hall nodded and he began. "Tonight'll be a little different," He said walking back and forth purposely pushing Snape's plate onto the floor "I'll be taking requests, once you give one you can come up here and sit with me."

Annabella stood up and walked over. Harry began beating his head with the microphone. She reached out, took it from him and said. "Excuse the prat"

She smiled sarcastically at him "I want you to sing I'll be"

Harry glared daggers at her and grabbed the microphone away "Fine" He stared into her eyes and began to sing.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

_And Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a light squeeze. She rested her head on his shoulder and said "Why do you think Harry hates Sinclair so much?"

"Because she is a Slytherin," He said stabbing his potato, multiple times.

"Stop mutilating your potato, Ron"_  
_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be loves suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead

'_Potter is such a charmer,'_ Annabella thought as Harry sang to the hall, glaring at her_. 'If only he'd learn to smile.'_

'**A smile always inspires another smile,**' Said a voice

'_Shut it'_ She thought _'The day I smile at him is the day I declare my love for pickles.'  
__  
And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be loves suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Harry had enough of her just sitting there looking at him_. 'She probably plotting my death,'_ He thought _'Great, just great. Now I have to worry about Voldemort and ice bitch. Today's just not my day.'_

_And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead  
I'm tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said _

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be loves suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be loves suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life

He finished singing and bowed to the hall, which was on its feet.

"Happy, Sinclair?" He asked from the side of his mouth.

"Very," She said before turning around. She walked a few steps before stopping. _'Mother is not going to like this.'_ She sighed and turned around. He raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Potter; for singing a favorite song of mine."

Harry's jaw fell and he stared in shock as she walked away. _'Did she just thank me?'_ he asked.

--

**A/N:** Hmmm...Not as good as the other chapters, but hey, it's an up-date. I'll get working on more of them. **R/R!**


	7. Ze love tonight

**Disclaimer**: I don't know why I have to do this. I mean do you seriously think I am JKR? If you do then I must be some writer.

**A/N**: Explanation of the lame chapter on bottom.

* * *

Annabella was walking to the library with Hermione when she had an idea. "Why don't we study outside?" She looked wistfully out the window.

"Why on earth would we do that Sinclair?" Hermione asked "So you can get distracted by Quidditch?"

She rolled her eyes "I still don't see why you don't like the sport."

"Riding around on broomsticks just isn't my thing," She said "But, I could use some fresh air. We can go out and sit by the lake."

"Can it be? Has Granger finally seen the light?"

"Oh be quiet," Said Hermione sending both their book bags to the Gryffindor Common Room. She turned around and sighed heavily. Draco Malfoy was making his way over to them.

"My, my Bella," He said "And here I thought you could sink no further."

"May I ask what you mean Draco?"

"Hanging out with a mud-blood" He said scathingly "You should be on my arm. You have brains and beauty."

Annabella snorted "Go dunk your head in a toilet, Draco. I have better things to do then listen to your crap."

She pushed him aside and pulled Hermione out into the open. "Yes, Granger" She said after seeing the look on her face "This is what the outside world looks like. And if you're going to call me anything other then Sinclair, please let it be Anna."

Hermione glared at her "Shall I fetch Harry and have him come over here?"

"I don't want to be near that prat." She said sitting down "Now, what next?"

Hermione wasn't listing though, she was to busy staring at Ron playing Quidditch. Annabella huffed and began to sing softly.

_Dancing Bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December_

Hermione looked over at her, shocked. "I didn't know you could sing."

Annabella ignore her.

_Someone holds me,_

_Safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory...._

_Far away,_

_Long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Once upon a December_

"Not many people do," She said shrugging "It's not something I like to flaunt." Hermione had a nagging suspicion she was talking about Harry.

_Someone holds me_

_Safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory....._

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

"Does that song mean anything?" Hermione asked

"What's it to you Granger?" She snapped

"Just wondering," Said Hermione, not hurt by her tone. "Besides, here comes Harry."

"My day just keeps getting better," She mumbled standing up

"Going to drown yourself in the lake?" Asked Ron as Annabella walked towards it.

"Only if I can take you with me," She snapped back bitterly

Harry marched right over to her, after giving Ron his prized broom that is. "Don't talk to my friend like that!"

"Tell red to leave me alone then," She said feeling the water.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" He said angrily

"Because that would require me to do something you want, and Merlin knows I don't want to please you." She smirked and turned around. "Beautiful sunset, eh Potter?"

"Can't see it he said, your abnormally large head is in the way."

She turned around and glared at him "Mine can't be as big as yours, you prat."

"Real clever," He said poking her in the arm "Think of that one all by yourself?"

"Don't you poke me!"

"I'll poke you if I wanna poke you!"

"You're walking on a _very_ thin line Potter!"

Ron raised an eyebrow as they poked each other. Hermione snorted "Harry can be such a prat," She said "Not that Anna is any different."

There was a scream as Anna fell into the lake. She got up and tackled Harry into it as well. Ron, for once, looked clearly amused.

"I can see what's happening," Said Hermione

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue"

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line; our trio's down to two."

"Oh"

"Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere, disasters in the air."

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Harry dunked her head under the water and she popped two seconds later. He cocked his head to the side and studied her. Her perfect wavy black hair was ruined, and was plastered to her head. She was being weighed down by her clothes, but she didn't give up. _'So many things to tell her, but how to make her see, the truth about my past, impossible, she'd turn away from me.'_

Anna glared at him. He was staring at her looking pleased with himself. _'He's holding back he's hiding, but what I can't decide. Why won't he be the hero I know he is, the hero I see inside?' _He stood up out of the water, which went to his knees.

"Running?" She asked standing up as well "But, it's what I suspe-" He dived onto her, landing them both into the water.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

"Harry!" Called Hermione, "It's getting late, perhaps we should go inside?"

Harry looked up from being dunked under the water and nodded. He looked at Anna "We shall finish this another time."

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

She nodded "I'll hold you to that Potter."

He nodded and they walked out of the lake. "Are you coming with us to dinner?"

She raised an eyebrow "And you would care, why?"

"I don't care," He said quickly "I just wanted to know if I should be prepared or not. If Dumbledore is going to give a speech, I want to see him." He said referring to her head.

She hit him on his arm and he gave a yelp while running forward to try and catch up to Hermione and Ron.

"And if he feels the love tonight, in the way I do. It's enough for this restless wanderer, just to be with you."

--

Harry sneezed and glared at Anna. They were both sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, sick.

"Maybe if you hadn't pushed me into the lake none of this would have happened," She said scowling at him.

"And if you hadn't insulted me I wouldn't have pushed you in." He restored "Either way, we're sick and I am bored."

Anna rolled her eyes "I cannot believe I am stuck in here with you. Damn Slytherin dungeons for being cold."

"That's what you get for being sorted into _that_ house."

"It's not like I asked it to sort me there!" She yelled angrily "Honestly, what have I done to lead you to believe I am a Death Eater, or worse, a Dark Queen on the rise!"

He remained silent and she sat back down. "Nothing," She said "I have done nothing."

"I hate it when you're right." He said not looking at her.

"And I hate it when I'm wrong." She said "What's this I hear you running around in a batman costume?"

Harry's eyes widened "The bat cave!"

"You're insane;" She said "I shouldn't have asked."

"But you did," He said sadly "And I am reminded of my hero job."

She shrugged "There aren't many people that need rescuing."

"Only you" He said softly.

* * *

**A/N: **I honestly can understand if you hate me now. lol. I'm just writing. It's great when I'm lost on another story. Anyway, I was thinking about this I've got randomness, humor, songs, CSI, but no FLUFF! So alas I had to have fluff in this chapter. Next chapter will be up tomorrow if you guys review! –grin- It's already written. I've saved most of the reviews for the next chapter too.

**trixie-pixie-luvzhp-106:** Wow for some reason I just now got your review. Weird. Anyway, it doesn't sound mean and I understand. I'm just not sure if I want it to be a musical thing anymore. I still want it to be a parody, but eh, I think I'll just have Harry sing. Lol.


	8. DING DING DING

**Disclaimer: I am here to rule the world! But, not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N:** Ahhh, I think I have a favorite character. Annabella. I think I made her so cool. Lol. Anyway, I've got another story to write. Peace.

I DEDICATE THE END OF THIS STORY AND MOST OF THE NEXT CHAPTER TO SLIPPERS. YANKEES KICK ASS!!!

--

Three months later. We'll say they are in December

Voldemort paced in his throne room. "I cannot believe it! She betrayed me! For that blundering fool too."

"Dumbledore or Potter, sir?" Wormtail asked

"Potter, Wormtail," He said sighing "Do you ever pay attention." He looked down at his wand and pointed it at Wormtail's Dark Mark. "Summon Trix"

Bellatrix walked into the room a few minutes later. She bowed and smirked. "How may I serve you my lord?"

"I want you to bring Annabella Sinclair to me," He said "Alive too. Bodies are no fun to play with when they're dead."

"What of her friends?"

He looked at her and she did her best not to shiver. "The mud-blood is her friend. But, I have a belief that Potter will not get in the way."

Bellatrix nodded and began to walk away. "Oh and Trix?"

She turned around "Yes, my lord?"

"Fail this mission and Peter gets eaten."

--

Annabella walked to the edge of the forbidden forest, humming quietly to herself. The Slytherins and Gryffindor's had break this hour and she was walking towards the "golden trio". Word got out around school, that she was friends with Potter. She quickly dismissed that rumor saying "Being friends with Potter would be I tolerate being around him, seeing as that has yet to happen, you can figure out the rest."

Hermione looked up and smiled as the raven haired girl walked over. "Anna," She said in acknowledgement.

"Getting soft on me Granger?" She teased, before saying "How are you Mione?"

"Same shit different day," She said yawning "I've been up all night with them. You could hear Harry's sneezing from my dorm."

Anna sniggered "Potter!" She called out "Up all night?"

Harry turned to her and smiled evilly "With you!"

"In your dreams"

"That's why I was up all night." He said "I was afraid to see you in my dreams."

"Remember that thin line we talked about, Potter?" She said before turning to a grinning Hermione. "What?"

"Oh nothing"

"Friends don't keep secrets, Granger."

"This is no secret, Sinclair," She said getting up "Let's go see Ron and Harry."

"Why?" Whined Anna; "You know that Potter boy gets on my nerves."

"I heard my name," Said Harry walking over with a cowboy hat on, he looked at Anna "Oh you again"

"Don't be too happy to see my Potter," She said eyeing his hat "What's that for?"

He winked at her "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

She blinked "_You're_ the cowboy?"

He nodded.

"Who'd wanna ride you?"

--

Bellatrix snuck into the Hogwarts castle and hid in the shadows. There was no way that muggle loving fool would catch her now. Up ahead there were four people walking her way. Two were fighting.

"Sinclair and Potter no doubt," She said before stepping in front of them. Hermione screamed but Bella knocked her out.

"You witch!" Yelled Ron

"Real clever Weasley" Said Anna rolling her eyes.

"Ah and you must be Sinclair."

"That depends." She said "Who's asking?"

Trix tapped Sinclair on the head and she fainted. She picked her up and threw the girl over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Harry

"Riding you of Sinclair, isn't that what you want?"

"I don't like her," Said Harry "But, I don't want her dead."

"Why not Potter?" She asked evilly "You'll have her gone for good. Buh-bye now." She picked up a portkey and disappeared.

Hermione woke up and looked around frantically "Where is _she_?" She asked "_Where is Anna_?" Harry lost his ability to speak, so Ron filled her in. Hermione was furious. "YOU LET A DEATH EATER TAKE OUR FRIEND!"

Ron cowered "It wasn't our fault, Mione."

"YOU LET HER TAKE ANNA! DIDN'T EVEN PUT UP A FIGHT! HOW COULD YOU!" She was really pissed.

"Why do you care so much?" Yelled Ron; "You just met her!"

"SHE WAS THE ONLY LIVING HEIR TO MERLIN YOU PRAT!"

--

The trio was in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore, himself, was contacting several people. After a couple of minutes he looked up. "I'm afraid I have no idea where your friend has been taken. The order is out looking for her at this moment. I should have known a kidnapping attempt was going to be made on here, ever since she came here a few months ago."

Harry leaned back in his chair eyes closed. _'Was she really the only loving heir to Merlin?'_

"What are we going to do Professor?" Asked Hermione; "You-know-who has kidnapped Merlin's only heir."

"We must not fret, Ms. Granger." He said "As long as Voldemort does not have Merlin's staff, the world will be fine."

Harry stood up "I am going to look for her."

"Why!" Said Ron; "Why do you care? You hate her!'

"I do not hate her," He said slowly "We have our differences."

"Mr. Potter I am afraid I cannot let you go." Said Dumbledore; "Please children, go back to your dorms. Things will get taken care off."

Harry walked out slamming the door. Hermione and Ron soon followed.

"I just don't understand," Whispered Ron "Harry seems pretty upset."

"We've known her for four months, Ronald." Said Hermione "He's grown used to her badgering him day in and day out."

Ron shrugged and watched as Harry stopped cursing everything in his path. "Harry?"

Harry looked back, his eyes looked deadly. "I'm going to find her."

"No," Said Ron "You can't"

"I am the only person on this earth who is allowed to annoy her!" He yelled "I am the only person on this earth who is allowed to mentally hurt her! She is mine and mine alone!"

--

Anna stood in front of Voldemort. Her black hair was knotted and on one side of her face, her cheek had a purple bruise. Oddly enough, it brought out her eyes.

"You betrayed me, Bella," He said pacing back and forth.

"I was never on your side" She spat "I don't know where you got that idea from."

"_Crucio_" He said simply. Anna fell to the floor, but did not cry out. He broke the spell "You _will_ bring me Harry Potter."

"NO!" She said loudly "Only I can annoy Harry and only I can mentally hurt him! He is mine and mine alone." She glared at him "I do not share."

"Then you will die!" He said

"I will die for my friends," She said "I will die with honor, with vengeance. Some sacrifices must be made."

"Even a sacrifice like yourself?" He asked "The only living heir to Merlin!"

In her mind she hesitated. Sacrificing herself would be to sacrifice the longest line of purebloods in the world. She nodded "Even a sacrifice like me. Something's are worth dying for Tom. You will never get him."

He glared at her "Lock her up! NOW"

Bellatrix ran forward and tripped on the hem of her robe sending her and Voldemort out of a window. They landed in the street below, knocked out.

Anna walked over to Peter and kicked him in the shins "Get up and fight me like the rat you are, boy!"

Wormtail got up and tested out his punches. DING DING DING. He dove left, narrowly missing Anna's kick and punched her in the eye. She stumbled but kicked him in the gut. The crowd went wild.

"Tony, I don't think I've seen anything like this." Said Announcer Bill

"And she narrowly missed that kick, Bill;" Said Tony "A few more kicks like that could end this match."

"Yes, but she is a feisty one," Said Bill "And is that, is that a baseball bat?"

"I believe it is! It looks like Sinclair has just pulled a baseball bat out of that box, and she is rapidly beating Pettigrew with it."

"That has to hurt Bill." Said Tony; "I believe he is down for the count also"

"I'd be amazed if he wasn't, with a beating like that and all."

"This match is over;" Said Tony "Next up we have the Yankees vs Boston."

"We all know who's going to win that one." Said Bill "YANKEES ROCK AND BOSTON CAN KISS MY HAIRY ARSE!!!!!"

--

Voldemort woke up with a foul smell emitting off of himself. He opened his narrow eyes and gasped. He was lying in Chocolate pudding. It wasn't even good chocolate pudding, it was used. He looked angrily and the figure beside him. "TRIX! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"I tripped my lord," She said angrily "On these damn new robes you had to by. THEY JUST HAD TO BE VELVET RIGHT!"

He glared at her "DON'T YOU YELL AT ME YOUNG LADY! The store keeper said they were extra soft. I thought I was doing well."

She rolled her eyes and got up "I bet that little bitch is gone too. God damit! I went through hell to get her."

"Really?"

"YEAH! I even made a deal with the devil. I gave him some Boston Red Sox tickets," She smirked "Only in hell would people go and see them play."

--

**A/N:** lol. Well, how was it? Next Chapter, Harry rescues Anna and they get zapped into New York.

**Kat:** I got a 1050 on mine. Not too bad for the first time taking it, I guess. Lol. I'm glad you like it so far! )

**Slippers:** YANKEES! Whoo hoo! Awesome. Lol. More Yankee stuff coming up lol. Glad ya like it so far.

**Amy Felton:** lol. I've got to get back into the swing of things because I've been gone for so long. I'm glad you like it.


	9. Mr Voldy

**Disclaimer: **_HAHA I OWN ALL! I thought of Harry Potter and I am paying JKR to tell everyone she originally thought of it. –smirk- We fooled you all! evil laughter MWAHAHAH!!! But no, I don't own anything except for what you don't recognize_

**A/N: I'd like to thank the brilliant minds of everyone who wrote a song parody and sent it into lol, I am using one of them now, so THANKS!**

**Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Major Issues 4 Life! She likes the Yankees! WHOO HOO!**

--

**Chapter:** Mr. Voldy

Harry Potter walked, or rather ran, into a deserted building. "ANNA!" He called out, searching frantically.

"Potter?" Came a voice, up on the second story. He ran up the steps, skipping two at a time, until he collided with a figure.

He looked into amethyst colored eyes "Anna"

She looked at him in shock "Why are you here?"

"To rescue you," He said "And don't give me any of that 'I don't need to be rescued' crap."

She glared at him "I was fully capable on my own."

"Harry! Anna!" Said two voices "Where are you?!"

"Great," She said sarcastically "You brought the whole family."

"UP HERE!" Yelled Harry, ignoring her comments.

Ron walked into the room, scowling. "I was hoping we'd find her dead, mate."

"She's going to be dead by the time I'm through with her," Harry mumbled "Running off just like that! Not protecting yourself! I'm not always going to be around to save the day."

"I fought WORMTAIL!" She said "Right after Trix threw herself and Voldemort out the window!"

"Like we're going to believe that," Said Harry standing up. He looked at her and said in a sing-song voice "While others fade into the background...She prefers to make a scene...She's gorgeous, glowing, tantrum throwing...Darling Drama Queen."

"HARRY POTTER!" She yelled "I am anything BUT a drama queen. I'm afraid that title is reserved for you!"

"I am NOT a Drama Queen!" Said Harry

"Ever since I met you," She said looking at him with distaste "You've been rude, ignorant, and whiney! You've been throwing tantrums saying I'm here to kill you and you want me to have nothing to do with you and your little gang!"

"It's about time you got the picture," He snarled "All you Slytherins are rotten to the core! You've been snappy, sarcastic, cruel, cold, and down right bitchy to us! So don't start telling me I didn't give you a warm enough welcome!"

"You're biased!" She said "You just don't want to admit that some Slytherins are fighting AGAINST VOLDEMORT! THAT SOME ARE ON YOUR SIDE!"

"Maybe I don't want to admit it!" He yelled "Maybe if I admit it I'll have to admit other things!"

"I don't want your life story POTTER!" She said "Admit whatever the hell you want to admit but you remember one thing," She moved closer to him and looked him right in the eye "I am against Voldemort, and that puts me on your side."

He glared right back at her "Will do"

They stared at each other in silence until Ron said "Well I'm glad that's over."

"Shut up Ron" Said Hermione grabbing a book "I'll make a portkey that'll take us to Hogwarts. Just give me a few minutes."

They nodded and went looking around the room. Anna sat on the window sill, Ron examined a desk and Harry, sighing, went to talk to Anna.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked quietly

She looked at him "I don't hate you. Hate isn't a strong enough word."

"You see?" He said "That's what I'm talking about. You don't have to be so cruel."

"Yeah well don't hate me because I don't see the sunlight in every dark corner."

"And why's that?"

She sighed "Look Potter, it's nothing personal, alright? I bet you're some sweet kid, but it's just not me."

"I never said it was you, I was just wondering why you hated me so much."

"Can you not see that I treat everyone the same exact way? I don't want to get close to people." She looked out the window

"Why? Are you afraid that you'll actually learn to love?"

"Like you know anything about that?" She snapped. Clearly this was a bad subject to bring up.

"I do" He said firmly "I love my friends and they are the only family I will ever need."

She shook her head "You don't understand."

"Look," He said "Just tell me why you hate me."

"I DON'T HATE YOU ALRIGHT!" She yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Are you happy that you got stoic Anna to admit she didn't hate therapist Potter?"

Ron sighed and mumbled "There they go again."

"I am very happy," He said growling "And there is absolutely no need to yell, I am right here next to you. Besides, I think Hermione and Ron have grown tired of our yelling."

"Sure," She said looking back out the window "Blame me for it. I don't care anymore." She stood up and glared at him.

Hermione walked over quickly with a book. She shoved it in Harry's hands and Anna grabbed it as well, hoping to get out of this place. Hermione smirked as the two of them were teleported to New York, New York.

"You are the devil," Said Ron walking up next to her and grabbing her hand "Which is why I love you."

She giggled and handed him the book destined for Hogwarts.

--

"THAT BITCH!" Yelled Anna once they found out what Hermione had done.

"We'll be out of this mess soon," Said Harry "Lets have a look around."

She sighed angrily and followed him out of the dark alleyway. A few young teenagers whistled at Anna. "Looking nice, sweetie!" Said one "Is she worth banging?" One asked Harry.

Harry blushed and Anna snorted. She smirked towards them "He's left speechless."

They laughed and she dragged Harry out onto a more public street.

"What the hell was that?" He asked once they began walking one way.

She shrugged "I had to get us out of there." She looked a few blocks away and squealed in joy. Harry almost fell over in shock. There was Anna Sinclair, smiling, squealing and laughing. How hard did he bump his head, again?

"Yankees stadium!" She said grinning "LETS GO!"

Harry faintly nodded and they began walking quickly toward it. He stole a glance at her and smiled. She looked so happy. Her black hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing black jeans and a blue long sleeved sweater. "I cannot believe this!" She exclaimed once they entered the stadium. "Do you think we can get some tickets?"

Harry nodded and they walked over to a vendor "Two tickets please" He said handing over some muggle American money that Hermione probably slipped into his sweater pocket. '_God bless her._' He thought.

The ticket man grunted and handed over a pair of tickets. They walked into the stadium and found they had some pretty nice seats. As Anna exclaimed "I can see their butts!"

He growled in annoyance, but changed his mood when he saw how happy she was. The things he did just to see her smile. They were both decked out in Yankees merchandise as well.

"AND FIRST UP!" Came a booming voice "DEREK JETER!"

"COME ON JETER!" Yelled Anna, with help from the whole god damn stadium.

"I am afraid he will not be batting this evening." Came a sickly evilly voice. A chord was struck and music blasted over the loud speakers. (Sing to the tune of _The Flinstones_ theme song)

_Voldy.  
Mr. Voldy  
He's a modern evil kind of guy  
When he,  
Lost his powers,  
He couldn't even hurt a fly  
Now that.  
Voldy's got his powers back  
Harry.  
Harry Potter he will attack  
cause he's Mr. Voldy  
He'll have an avada kedavra doo time  
He won't succeed time  
He'll have a really hard tiiiiiime  
_

Harry covered his ears when people began screaming, cursing and yelling death threats. '_Man these people in New York are violent_.' He thought; after hearing one mans way of death by staple gun.

(A/N: Think the movie Dodge ball people; when there at the last torment and Ben Stillers character and his little posse are coming out. Remember that snake thing they do, the little dance thing? Yeah well that's what Voldemort is doing right now. If you haven't seen the movie RENT IT!)

Voldemort came out onto the field doing a crazy snake dance. Harry stood up. "I have to go meet him." He said walking down the stairs calmly and out onto the field. The whole stadium quieted. Fortunately for most fans, this was entertaining them.

Voldemort threw Harry a microphone and said "Potter, you have arrived."

"What do you want Tom?" Said Harry; "You're keeping these lovely people from watching their game."

There were cheers and Harry inwardly smiled. Getting the crowd on your side was a must.

"I'm here to finish this once and for all!" He said taking out his wand. The crowd gasped. "I murdered the fools you call your parents! I CAN MURDER YOU!"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT WAY!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort hit Harry with the Crucio spell. Searing pain was all Harry could feel. He saw visions of his friends, of his teachers and of his parents. Then suddenly it stopped. Harry opened his eyes to fine Voldy massaging a spot on his head. A baseball lay a few feet away from him.

"Picking on a kid!" Said a Yankees fan, in a heavy New York accent; "He just wants to enjoy the game!"

"You mess with one of us," Said another "You mess with all of us!"

Random objects were being thrown at Voldemort who tried to doge them but had no luck. He glared at Harry "We'll finish this later BOY!"

He disapparated and the crowd cheered. The voice came back over the loud speaker again "LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

Harry walked over to where his seat was and sat down closing his eyes. He opened them later to find a pair of amethyst colored eyes staring at him, abet rather close they were. "Harry?" She said softly "Harry are you alright?"

Harry nodded and felt something cool slide down his cheek. He was crying. His eyes widened and he quickly wiped the tear away and the tracks led by other ones. "I'm fine, how's the game?"

She shook her head "What's wrong?"

"Nothing alright," He snapped

"I was just trying to be nice." She said turning away from him.

"Why?" he asked "I thought you were against being nice."

"Because it's what friends do" She said, looking back at him "They look out for each other."

He fell silent and she turned back around. He immediately wanted to hit himself for being such a jerk.

"Sometime in our lives we all have pain," She sang loudly "We all have sorrow. But, if we are wise we know that there's, always tomorrowwwwww." It was a break in the game and the crowd was staring at them. She magnified her voice. "Lean on me when you're not strong and, I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry onnnnnnnn. For it won't be long, till I'm gonna need. Somebody to lean on. COME ON EVERYONE!"

The crowd slowly started to sing. She turned to Harry "Please swallow your pride if I have things, you need to borrow. For no one can fill those of your needs, that you won't let show."

"Lean on me when you're not strong and, I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on." The crowd sang loudly. Harry turned as red as the squiggly lines that show up when you have a spelling mistake, when you type. "For it won't be long till I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on."

"Just call on me brother when you need a hand. We all need somebody to lean on." She raised one hand in the air and waved it back and forth "I just might have a problem that you'd understand. We all need somebody to lean on."

She wrapped her arm around Harry and smiled "If there is a load you have to bear. That you can't carry, I'm right up the road, I'll share your load, if you just call me."

The game started once again and the crowd diverted its attention back to the field. Anna finished humming softly "Just call me when you need a friend. Just call me when you need a friend..."

"Why are you so happy here?" He asked curiously

"New York has an affect on me," She said grinning. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold. "I love the city and its people." Harry shivered remembering one mans death threat. She snorted "You'll get used to it."

--

**A/N**: HA! All done. I was thinking about posting this on Christmas day, like as a present, but then I thought like JKR had done and said to myself "Nah, ya'll need it now." So here I am posting it! **Review pretty please!**

**Major Issues 4 Life: **lol. Definatly on the fluff. I never really liked reading it but damn its fun to write.

**WishIwaspotter: **LOL. Thanks.

**Vindictive-Princess: **I mentioned in the, I think it was 2nd or 3rd chapter that my grammar is not this bad, lol; It's part of the story.

**Amy-Felton: **Thanks! More people liked the fluff then I thought would. Lol


	10. Congragulations

**Disclaimer:** THIS IS the last Disclaimer I will do because it bugs the HELL out of me. Lol. Just know I don't own what the marvelous JKR owns.

**A/N: Once again I am thanking the brilliant minds who posted their parody on Mugglenet. I am using one of them.**

**--**

Harry hummed casually as he walked toward the hotel they were staying at. They were waiting for the ok, to travel by portkey back to England. Anna was in a very angry mood.

"Couldn't they just give us a few more days here!?" She asked packing her things "I don't wanna go home."

"Why not?" Harry asked

She rolled her eyes "I don't like going to school. I don't like sharing a house with the death eater wannabes; AND I don't like my mum."

"At least you have a mum," He said "I live with my aunt and uncle...there not the nicest people in the world either."

"But you have your friends," She said zipping up her little suitcase "And they're your family."

He stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled. "You've only got one dimple."

Her eyes widened and she turned around. "Finish packing, Potter."

"No," He said smugly

"Pack!"

"NO"

"WHY?"

"Because," He said "I have to go pack."

She looked at him dumbfounded and threw a pillow at his head. "Prat"

--

Harry arrived at Hogwarts, fuming. Not only did the portkey mess up, but they had to take a muggle airplane to England. Six hours with Anna did not go well with him.

They walked into the Great Hall and dropped their things. "Home, sweet, home," Anna said sarcastically.

"And the old Anna is back," Announced Harry "Not by popular demand."

"Ah I see you have arrived," Said Dumbledore walking down from the stairs. He checked them over. "You're in one piece, no severe mental damage, is that a Yankee hat?"

Harry nodded and handed it to him "For you professor, I thought you'd like it."

"Suck up," Mumbled Anna

"Now Anna what have we told you about saying things like that," Said Harry reprimanding her "We say nice things."

She snorted "Alright Potter, whatever you say."

"She's a feisty one." Teased Harry

She smacked him on the head "If you'll excuse me, I have hell to visit." She walked towards the Slytherin Common Rooms. After a few minutes of walking she bumped into Hermione.

"Just the witch I wanted to see," Anna said scowling "Sending me off with Potter! What were you thinking?!"

"I thought you two would start getting along." She said "But, obviously you want none of that."

She remained quiet.

"I know you're in there Anna," Hermione said "Let people into your life god damit!"

"I would if I could!"

Hermione squealed "I knew it!" Anna brushed past her. "Anna? What's wrong?"

She sighed and faced her "I don't deserve him! I'm in Slytherin, my family hates muggle-borns, and _my uncle was a death eater_!"

"But you're not;" Said Hermione "Harry won't care."

"Harry won't but everyone else will." She started to walk "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to drown myself in the shower."

--

Harry and Ron were walking into the Great Hall, and just like old times they sung their favorite tune. (A/N: Sing to the tune of Hakuna Matata)

_Avada Kedavra  
What a horrible phrase  
Avada Kedavra  
You'll see a big green blaze  
Before you realize  
That's the end of your days  
It's Voldy's moral-free  
Malignity  
Avada Kedavra  
_  
Ron: "Yeah, take Harry for example. (sings) Before he was at Hogwarts"

Harry: (opera style) "Before I was at Hogwarts!"

Ron: (digging in ear with pained expression on face) "Lovely, Harry"

Harry: (spoken) "Thank you."

Ron: "His parents were nice, young Lily and James; a great witch and wizard with a well-known name."

Harry: "Then Voldemort came- Through our door he burst; and he killed them, with that one atrocious curse, and oh!- the pain!"

Ron: "Yes, he was in pain"

Harry: "Thought of changing my name!"

Ron: "Oh, what's in a name?"

Harry: "'Till I went to Hogwarts"

Ron: "Where did you go?"

Harry: "It's located in-"

Ron: (covering Harry's mouth) "Harry! Not in front of the muggles!"

Harry: "Oh Sorry"

Avada Kedavra  
What a horrible phrase  
Avada Kedavra  
You'll see a big green blaze  
Before you realize  
That's the end of your days  
It's Voldy's moral-free  
Malignity  
Avada Kedavra

Hermione smiled as she entered the hall, which was up on its feet cheering for Harry and Ron. Maybe things were looking up for a change. She walked over to Harry and laughed as he grinned. "Having fun?"

Harry wiggled his eyes brows "Am I ever! It's great to be back! I missed this place."

"We missed you Harry," Sang a few people.

Harry laughed and straightened his black tuxedo. He titled his Fedora and winked. Hermione stifled a laugh at his attire, which she just noticed.

"Why are you wearing that?" She said with a raised eye brow

He smiled secretly "Oh I'm not done performing," He sat down "A little later maybe."

She rolled her eyes and watched Anna walk into the hall, robes billowing in her wake.

"She really knows how to make an entrance," Said Neville "Kind of freighting though."

Hermione snorted as Harry and Ron tried to tame there laughs. "Honestly" She said "You can be a little nicer."

"I wasn't being mean," Said Neville "She's very pretty, in an _'I'll bite your head off if you come near me' _way."

Ron laughed openly "If you only knew Neville."

"She a Dark Witch?" He asked

Hermione shook her head angrily "She's on our side."

He nodded and looked at Harry "Go get her tiger."

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice sending some splattering towards Hermione. She quickly cleaned the mess up with a spell and glared at Harry, who was looking at Neville. "What in Merlin's name are you getting at?" Neville shrugged and went to talk to Dean Thomas. He turned back towards Ron and Hermione. "What was that all about?"

"Come off it Harry," Said Ron "We know you like her."

Harry's eyes widened and he laughed "Me? Like...her?" He laughed again "No way. Not happening. Not even possible." They started at him "You're joking right?"

Hermione smiled and Harry shrunk in his seat. "Just admit is Harry."

"There is nothing to admit!" He said getting up "Now, if you'll excuse me I've got some work to finish."

He walked out of the hall glaring at anyone who got in his way. Hermione chuckled and realization drew across Ron's face "He didn't get to sing."

--

Harry stomped throughout the castle. _'I cannot believe them!'_ He thought _'Turning on me like I'm some lunatic monkey who's in love with an icy.'_ He leaned against the cold castle wall and banged his head a few times.

"So angst," Said Anna with a raised eyebrow "This happen a lot?"

"Ha ha," Said Harry sarcastically "Real funny."

"That was my intention," She said leaning against the wall "What's wrong with you? Sing out of tune? Fall of the stage?" A look of sarcastic surprise crossed her face "Were you replaced by a flying banana?" She smiled comfortingly, or at least tried to. "Don't worry, it's only a fad."

"WHAT in Merlin's name are you talking about?" He asked very loudly

"It's alright Potter, I understand," She said "Something's are just too good to last."

He glared at her and threw his hands up in the air "I was NOT replaced by a flying banana!"

"Honestly," She said a little agitated "You have to accept it."

He looked at her "You drive me insane! I've never met a person that could MAKE ME SO ANGRY! I've lost it! YOU'VE MADE ME LOSE IT."

"I can try to help you find it," Anna said looking around "Where did you have it last?" She asked him innocently.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARGH! YOU....INSANE!...ME!" He said incoherently

"I insane you?"

"You know what I meant," He snapped "I hate you! You drive me insane! You get under my skin and just drive me insane! Every button to push YOU'VE NOT ONLY PUSHED BUT FOUND MORE!" He screamed into his hands.

"Frustrated?" She asked smirking

His eyes widened "YOU....EVIL! EVIL! ARGH!" He turned around and stalked off. She stayed behind smirking, before walking to her Common Room.

'_I cannot believe her!'_ He thought _'She makes me so mad!' _He walked, or rather stomped, to the Gryffindor Common Room and climbed in. He glared at Ron and Hermione. "She...She...makes me so ANGRY!"

Ron sniggered and Hermione stiffened a laugh. "Harry," She said "Try calming down."

Sparks were flying from his wand and he closed his eyes. The sparks stopped and he turned towards them. "It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"What?" Said Ron

"You wanted me to think about liking her; you planted the idea in my head!"

Hermione smiled "Maybe"

He climbed up the dormitory stairs "Yeah, well congratulations."

--

**A/N:** Haha, Harry is so frustrated right now. xD I am so evil. Lol. Sorry for such a short up-date...My creative-ness just needs some resting.

**Amy-Felton:** I'm trying to find the perfect way for him to admit it 'cause right now he's in denial and wants nothing to do with anything concerning her. Lol. And ah, I know, I'm having such a hard time making it hilarious...I need some inspiration goes to watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail

**major issues 4 life:** Haha. I'm stuck in the same state as the shudders Arizona Diamondbacks. Lol. I wear my Yankee jersey to school and ah, I love the glares I receive. Haha...You have a story? I'll have to go check it out. I'm having such a hard time writing fluff with these characters. Especially Anna. I go to write it and I'm like 'wait...this makes her totally OOC.' Ack. I'll figure it out...Maybe I can make Hr/R fluffy, that would work.


	11. Sexy Rabbit

**Disclaimer: haha....nothing**

**A/N: **I just want to state, for the millionth time, that the bad grammar and mistakes are there on _purpose_. Never in a million years would I post something as horrible as this is with grammar, if it was not a parody. Lol.

--

Harry walked to the Library in great hurry. He rounded past one corner and cringed. He quickly turned around, try to get away. Alas he had been spotted.

"Harry Potter," Said a sweet cool voice, "Just the lad I was looking for."

"You were looking for me?" He asked turning around to face Anna. He wiped away an imaginary tear, "That means you care..."

"Don't get your hopes up," She said rolling her eyes, "Now, come on. We've got work to do in the Library." Harry sighed but nodded, inwardly happy to have someone to study with, even if it was _her_. "So," She said "Anything new happening in your life?" She looked expectantly at him.

He raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Fine," She said raising her arms in an 'I surrender' way. "I was just wondering."

"Oh," He said, feeling rather stupid. "Nothing really, it's been kind of boring these past few days."

She nodded "You can say that again."

"It's been kind of boring these past days." He said, teasing. She rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"Think that's funny do you?" She asked. He nodded, clearly amused and she laughed. "Yeah I guess it was."

"What's this?" He asked "Anna Sinclair giving in to Harry Potter, _not_ once, but _twice_?"

She looked at the Library and smiled. "We're here."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," He said, while thinking '_Must ask her about that later'_

"Captain Obvious is my name, telling obvious things is my game." She winked at him before opening the door.

--

Ron scribbled onto a piece of parchment, sighed and crumpled it up. Soon the floor was littered in little balls of parchment.

Harry walked into their dorm with a raised eyebrow. "Making Crookshanks some new toys?"

"I'm trying to write a bloody fanfitcion!" He said angrily "But, nothing is working out!"

"What are you writing about?" Harry asked, leaning over to look at the title "Harry Potter and the bloody chamber." He raised an eyebrow in question.

"So you, Harry Potter, are transported into the Lord of the Rings-"

"What?"

"Don't ask questions just listen! Anyway, you get transported into the LOTR universe where you meet all these new people, and then a pretty American girl comes and turns me against Hermione. Then a new girl comes and falls in love with LEGOLAS! Think of the odds of someone writing a story like that! Anyway, we're all like fighting and all, and you get terribly angst and I said 'bloody hell' a fucking million times. Hermione chest fills out. And somehow Professor Snape gets transported into the universe with us! He falls madly in love with Voldemort and they have twins!"

Harry nodded, "Is Cho a whore? Because fanfitcion law states that she must be."

Ron nodded "Bloody hell Harry. It's _all_ been taken care of. Anyway, since there is absolutely NO cannon of Harry Potter in the Lord of the Rings, or vice-versa, I thought it'd be cool to write, know what I mean?"

"This story is going to be off the hook!" He looked confused "But, do tell me Ron, don't you have to have a grasp of grammar?"

Ron shook his head, "No you do not. As long as you can write in short hand, why use long hand?"

"But what about a plot?"

"Who needs a plot?!" Ron said "Bloody hell, Harry, as long as your piece of crap is readable; there is no need for this thing you speak of...plot was it?"

Harry nodded, "I think I understand now RON!"

"Good," He leaned in "Get all angst..."

Harry nodded and threw a pillow to the ground "I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! I don't want to be transported to another universe! When I get my hands on that old coot Dumbledore he'll wish he'd never been born!"

--

"Two hops this time, bring it back bow, left foot slide right," Sang Hermione as she danced in the Common Room.

Harry walked inside drying off his calculator. He looked at Hermione, "It fell in the toilet."

She looked at him confusedly, "Why were you in the bathroom with your calculator?"

"...Math Porn?..."

--

"_And then Harry jumped over the amazingly large cliff..."_ Wrote Ron _"By using his newly acquired Elven powers..."_

--

Harry swung his hips to the left and danced around the Common Room, in what looked like an ancient tribal dance. He sung in an Elmer Fudge voice.

"Silly rabbit...hahahahahaha...I'm so sexy for my hat, to sexy for my hat what you think about that?" Hermione nodded and followed his steps. "I'm too sexy for the rabbit, to sexy for the rabbit, the silly rabbit. The way I'm disco dancing. I'm Elmer Fudge, you what I mean and I'm so sexy for the rabbbbbbit, the rabbit..."

--

"And that is how you write a story!" Said Ron kissing his creation, rather disturbingly. He wiped away his drool and sent it off with his owl. "First place here I come."

"I hope you win," Said Harry, "You worked real hard on that piece of crap."

"Now, now Harry," Said Hermione scolding "Ron worked hard on that story. Not crap."

"If Anna was here she'd agree with me!"

"Anna was just put into the story to give you something to be angst about," Scoffed Hermione.

"Why don't you go straighten your hair?" Said Harry, flipping though his script, "That was supposed to happen _THREE_ chapters ago!"

"Go fu-"

"Language Mione!" Smirked Harry

Ron stared at Hermione's hair, "Good god woman...is there a person in there?"

--

**A/N:** haha. No offense to anyone whose written a crossover, they're sometimes hard to write because you have to have the two universes complement, not contradict, each other. So um REVIEW! :)

**Black Emerald Dawn**: Yay! You reviewed this fic too! lol. I'm surprised so many people actually like the story. xD

**Major issues 4 life:** Tell me when it's posted and I'll go R/R it. :) Hmm...no Hermione and Ron? Haha. I'm not a fan of Harry/anyone either but it's fun to write. xD I like putting Ron with OC people. But, then people get mad and, eh...lo.


End file.
